The Mysterious Delivery
by DeathByFandom13
Summary: One day, a mysterious box appears on Phoenix's doorstep. No one knows who sent it, so who could it be? Wrightworth/Narumitsu
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix Wright was exhausted. Tired as he was, he let his thoughts wander as he relaxed on his couch, and his mind returned to the day's court case. He had just finished battling against the teenage prosecutor, Franziska von Karma, and her whip had left marks across his chest. Even so, he had beaten her and no one could say that it was an easy battle.

Looking down at the patchwork of whip marks that marred his torso, he sighed. The girl certainly knew how to make an impression on people, that was for sure. She had definitely taken up permanent residence in his mind as people never to make mad if not entirely necessary. Franziska shared that space with Manfred von Karma, and….

 _No, I don't want to think about him. Anyone but him._

The defence attorney stood up, stretching his arms up and back. "Ugh, I need to eat." Glancing at the clock, he was shocked to see that it read 9:27 PM. He had fallen asleep instantly after returning home, and he was still in his suit and attorney's badge. "God, I _need_ to eat!"

Walking past piles of dirty clothes and just junk in general, he finally made it into his kitchen. Pulling open the fridge, he stared at the scattered sections of food. Chinese takeout, some ramen, a piece of frozen pizza, and some strawberry jam stared back at him.

"Well this is great." Grabbing the takeout (because he didn't have to heat that up), he picked up some chopsticks and began shoveling the stuff into his mouth. Phoenix hadn't realized how hungry he actually was, and how hungry he would still be after a carton of cheap food. Stomach rumbling, he threw open the fridge, and grabbed the frozen pizza. Putting it in the microwave, the spiky-haired lawyer watched it revolve.

 _It's been a year since that case._

The numbers ticked down, 20, 19, 18.

 _It's been a year since that verdict._

17, 16, 15, 14.

 _It's been a year since….the note._

13, 12, 11, 10, 9.

 _It's been a year since he-_

8, 7, 6, 5.

 _No, I can't think about that._

4, 3.

 _He's gone._

2.

 _Forever._

1….

The loud beep of the microwave startled Phoenix back to reality, along with a ring at the door. "Ack!" Opening the microwave and putting his pizza on a plate, he maneuvered his way to the front door. Who would be coming over this late? It wouldn't be Maya, she would be at home watching the Pink Princess finale. It couldn't be Franziska, she hated him too much to come to his house and politely ring the doorbell.

Who was it?

Tripping over a box, Phoenix was sent sprawling, running into the front door. The shove he accidentally gave the door opened it, and it flew open. "Owww!"

Still on the ground, the attorney rubbed his head. Eyes closed, he stood up, using the door as a crutch. "Who is it?" Looking around, he saw that no one was there. "Huh?" Taking a step forward so that he could see more, his foot came in contact with a small box. Bending down to pick it up, he examined the front.

It was a wooden box, smooth and shiny. Turning it over, Phoenix found that on the back was a letter. The letter had "Phoenix Wright" written on it in impeccable cursive, and that was what he opened first.

"Huh? What's this?" Confused, he shook the letter. A single picture fell out, and fluttered to the ground. Grabbing the photo, he looked at it. The smiling faces of Larry, Edgeworth, and himself looked back, happy and content. He immediately hated it. How could someone send _this_ to him when it was obvious who he didn't want to think about?

Forcing himself not to rip the picture up into tiny pieces, he opened the box. Inside, a single Steel Samurai figurine lay, along with a note in the same cursive as the envelope. The rest of the box was empty, but a smell of vanilla drifted out of it. Where had he smelled that before? He couldn't remember, but it was definitely familiar. Tearing his mind from that, he picked up the piece of paper.

The note simply said "Keep them."

 _Who sent these? Could it be Larry? Nah, he wouldn't do that, he'd probably just give it to Kiyance or whoever he's dating now._

 _But who else would have the photo?_

 _Is he…._

 _No!_

 _He's gone now._

 _Forever._

 _And no one can bring him back._

 _Right?_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since the mysterious box appeared on Phoenix's doorstep, and he still had no idea who it could have been from. He had asked anyone who could have sent it to him, including Mia, but his search turned up empty. No one had any idea who sent it, but Gumshoe did look slightly uncomfortable when the attorney presented the letter.

"Really, pal, I have no idea who it's from." One hand was on the back of his head, and a sheepish smile was on his face. "No fingerprints. Whoever sent this must've been thinking hard about hiding who they were, pal."

"Are you sure, Detective?"

"Yeah, pal. Positive."

"Huh. Well, thanks for your help anyway."

Exiting the building, Phoenix ran into the Blue Badger, dancing as creepily as before. Unsettling smile, jerky movements, and oddly bright colors still distinguished the automaton from the rest of the normal city, definitely something that would catch anyone's eye.

 _Couldn't it have just stayed broken? Why did Gumshoe have to fix it? I thought that it would stay in pieces after it fell apart after the case finally ended. Staying together….not leaving….how simila-_

"No, no, don't think about it, don't think about it, he's gone, he isn't coming back." Mumbling those mantras to himself, he walked on to the Wright and Co. Law Offices. Being there, doing paperwork, that would help him take his mind off of _him_. Hailing a taxi, he sat down on the well-worn leather seat and greeted the driver.

Rattling off the address of his office, he sat back. Closing his eyes, he sighed deeply. It had been a year, and winter's chill was returning once again. Christmas was a few days earlier, and cheery decorations still adorned nearly every building. Children threw snowballs, laughing and playing.

A particular group of children caught his eye. Three children, to be exact. One was teasing the other two, but it seemed friendly. The other kids were laughing at the first, happy laughter silenced by the car windows. They all were smiling, even though one looked like he was trying to keep more serious. Even though it was a cheerful scene, a wave of nostalgia and sadness swept over Phoenix.

 _They remind me of-_

 _No no no! Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it!_

But it was too late. Almost as if his body was moving on its own, he pulled a small photo out of his coat pocket. Three smiling faces looked up at him, and his eyes immediately gravitated to the boy on the left, the one in maroon. A small smile adorned that boy's face, but he genuinely looked like he was having fun. Another wave of sadness, a more powerful one this time, crashed over his heart, and it finally shook with emotion.

The taxi pulled to a stop in front of Wright and Co. Law Offices, screeching as it did so. His eyes misting up, he got out of the car and paid the driver. Stumbling into his office, and then into the bathroom, he broke down crying.

Tears poured down his face, and he held his head in his hands. Hiccupping sobs escaped his mouth, and he pulled his knees up to his chest. He wept and wept, his sadness surrounding him and suffocating him. Because Edgeworth was gone, gone forever, and he would never come back.

•••••

"Hey, Nick, I'm back!" A cheery Maya breezed into the office, carrying a to-go bag with her. She had bought some burgers for her best friend, and was excited to see his reaction when he found out that she used her own money instead of "borrowing" his.

"Nick, where are you? Niiiiiiiiiiiiick, come on! Don't hide!" The 18 year old put down her bag, and began to search. She checked the main office, under the desks, and even behind Charlie, until she heard small whimpers coming from the bathroom.

"Nick, are you ok?" Pushing open the door, she gasped. "Nick!"

He was curled up in a ball on the ground, tears still flowing freely from his eyes. Small mewls were coming from his mouth, and it was clear how sorrowful he was. The spirit medium could feel from the distance she was at, without even trying, how wounded his soul was, and how much sadness had entered it. Gasping at the pain that radiated from his curled form, he stirred.

Brown eyes looked down into bloodshot ones, and the defence attorney said nothing. His face looked blank, as if all the emotion had bled out of it for good. "Come with m-m-me, Nick. It's o-o-ok."

When Phoenix didn't move, she put one of her hands on his shoulder. He flinched, a shudder racking his whole body. "G-go-gone…."

Helping the attorney to his feet, Maya half carried him to the couch and sat him down. Draping a blanket over him, she sat down next to him and stayed silent. No words needed to be said at this point in time, as he had fallen asleep. Tear tracks still stood on his cheeks, and it is hardly necessary to say that his dreams weren't anything but nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

_He is standing alone, several feet away from you. His back is turned, it is snowing, and you have been chasing him for a period of time that feels like an eternity. Your footsteps leave marks in the sand, only to be washed away by the tide. Soft sea foam laps at your ankles, which you ignore._

 _He is your goal._

 _A chain, warm and gold, is wrapped around your wrist. He turns, face angry, and notices that he is chained to you. You call out to him, only to be drowned out by a sudden blast of wind. Glaring at you, he pulls on the chain, and you both are flying. Fighting, even though all you desire is to be with him, to be by his side and support him until the day you both die._

 _But as of now, you are fighting, golden scales under your feet. Justice will be served, and you will make sure that it is the correct verdict. If they are innocent, they will be proven innocent; if not,_ he _will make sure that the world knows it._

 _Suddenly, a sharp tug from him sends you sprawling, falling off of the scales of Justice and into the depths of the ocean. The chain snaps, and the last thing you see before you hit the frozen water is his face, staring down at you. He turns, and walks away from your plummeting figure, as you drop like a stone into the icy sea._

•••••

Phoenix woke up in a cold sweat, hugging the sides of his arms. He could still feel the chill of the frigid water on his arms, and goosebumps were rising quickly. Pulling up a blanket over his shoulders- who had left that there, anyway? -he huddled up. Trying to recall his dream, he distinctly remembered fighting someone he didn't want to fight.

But who was it? Flickers from the dream flashed back to him, but none of them gave any hint to whom the mystery person was. They were about his height, Phoenix thought _,_ but he really wasn't sure. Something about snow….and golden chains….and the ocean?

 _Whatever, no use worrying about it now. Trying to remember dreams is too hard for this early….late….middle….What time is it, anyway?_

Checking his watch, the attorney discovered that it was already 2:09 in the afternoon, and he wondered how he ended up on the couch. His head still fuzzy from that just-woken-up feeling, he got up and made himself a cup of hot coffee. Suddenly, it all came back to him.

"Ohhhhhh…." Nearly falling down, he burned his hand on the coffee maker. "Ouch!"

Cradling his wounded hand, he rushed back to the bathroom and ran cold water over the injury, making little "ouch!"s the entire time. Shutting off the tap, he exited the bathroom, only to run into a high-alert Maya.

"Nick! Are you ok? Oh my gosh you scared me why were you in the bathroom crying you could have at least called me what were you crying about anyways please tell me I want to help you what's going on anyway?" Her cheeks were bulged, and she looked angry. And she was: her best friend hadn't told her when he was sad, when she could've helped him.

"Woah, Maya. Calm down! I'm fine, it's fine, just….Don't mention it, please." A small smile on his face, Phoenix gave her an awkward one-armed hug. His burned hand still stung, but it didn't look severe.

"Your hand, Nick! It's burned! How are you going to make objections in court with a burnt hand?" Now she was worried, grabbing a first aid kit and wrapping his fingers with gauze. "C'mon, you don't tell me when anything happens to you!"

"Maya, really, it's ok." Under her sharp glare, Phoenix fell silent. She continued to wrap, securing his fingers together and taping down the gauze. "Oh….Thanks!"

"No prob! Just….next time tell me if you're hurt, or sad. I just wanna help you!"

•••••

Edgeworth sat up, scared by his dream. But it wasn't the same nightmare as before. For some reason, he remembered a chain wrapped around his wrist, golden and pulsing with some hidden energy. He thought that there was snow, for some reason, and subconsciously brushed off his head. Getting out of his bed, he stretched, pulling his arms back behind his head.

Stepping into his slippers, he walked out of the hotel bedroom and into the main area. Staying in suites was nice, he supposed, but they seemed too empty with only one person to somehow fill up the entirety of the rooms. Picking up the phone, he called for room service and waited for someone to pick up.

"Good morning, sir. What would you like today?" The voice of the hotel bellboy carried through the speaker, and the prosecutor was reminded of that one bellboy who brought him tea back in LA. A wave of nostalgia swept over him, but he brushed it off and focused on his order.

"Good morning. I would like a pot of Earl Gray, and one croissant."

"Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes, thank you."

"When would you like this delivered?"

"Hmm? Oh, as soon as possible."

"Very good, sir. We will send it up when it is ready."

"Thank you, goodbye."

Hanging up the phone, he walked over to the couch and sat down. For some reason, he hadn't dreamed _that_ dream, but what new nightmare had emerged? Or could the dream have been only a dream, a peaceful one? Either way, _he_ was in it. Phoenix Wright, the one man he feared would hate him the most after his quick departure.

In a flash, the dream came back to him, and he nearly cried out. But he didn't; it was not in his nature to be loud so early in the morning. "So I dreamed about Wright….Hmm, interesting. I wonder…."

But his reverie was cut short by a soft rapping at the door. "Sir, I am here with your order. Would you like me to leave it outside?"

"Oh, um," the prosecutor said, walking over to the entrance to his room. "Here, let me get the door."

Opening the door, Edgeworth was greeted by the politely smiling face of the room service person. "Sir, I have your order. Should I bring it in for you?"

"Yes, please. Thank you." The neatly dressed bellboy put the food-laden tray down on a side table next to a plush couch, and made a small bow.

"Will you be needing anything else, sir?"

"No, that will be all. Thank you…." he paused to read the man's nametag, "Thorleif."

Face brightening as Thorleif realized that the man had used his name, he bowed again. "Please call if you need anything, sir. The kitchen will be available."

Walking out of the room with the empty tray, Thorleif closed the door softly behind him. "Oh, he was wonderful!" Picking up his phone and calling a familiar number, he spoke softly in English. "Mister Edgeworth is incredible, sir."

"I got that, pal, but is he doing alright?" The concerned voice of Gumshoe came through the receiver, matching the volume of Thorleif's. "I mean, nightmares, anything like that?"

"No, Mister Edgeworth seemed fine, sir. Slightly shaken, but he appeared to be remembering something pleasant but unpleasant. Nothing at all like how you described his recurring nightmare, sir."

"Really, pal?"

"In fact, as I left, I believe I saw him smile at a photo."


	4. Chapter 4

**Coolnerdgirl:** Sorry guys, I've kinda been lazy with the ANs! Shoutout to **tezmilion** , **Reapergenesis32** , and **oElsNovAo** for following, and to **SkyiesTheLimit** , **tezmilion,** and **oElsNovAo** for favoriting this story! Your support really helps, and I'm glad that anyone has even looked at this fic. Again, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

•••••

The Steel Samurai figurine sat on Phoenix's desk, adding a small splash of color next to all of the legal documents and such that littered his desk. _It definitely is pleasant,_ he thought, _but why do I feel so attached to it? And where did I smell that vanilla before? Either way, it definitely is nice. I'm definitely going to keep it._

 _Even if it reminds me of_ him _._

Maya noticed it, and her fangirl side definitely came out in almost full force. "Nick! I knew you were a Steel Samurai fan! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Where did you get it, that's one of the most rare models? It's only sold in Europe and Asia now, who gave it to you?"

"Ah, Maya! Calm down, please, you're getting scary." The defence attorney's hands were up in a defensive position, and he was slowly backing away from his assistant. "I don't know who sent it to me, but I-"

"Find out! I want one, Nick!" Again, she was mad at him for some trivial thing, and he almost offered to give her the figurine just to get some peace and quiet. But his mind drifted back to the note…." _Keep them"_. He decided to hold on to it, if only to humor the mystery sender.

"Sorry Maya, I'm keeping it." Turning away from the angered spirit medium, he got back to work. Boring paperwork, no cases brought to him- it all was falling into a boring routine, one he disliked immensely. And the small number of cases he did have were also dull, boringly stupid prosecutors and glaringly obvious evidence clearing his defendant's name with not even one _Objection!_ shouted in the Judge's face.

"Whaaaa? Nick, I want it!"

"Maya, I said no. I'm keeping it, it's mine." Slamming his hands down on his desk like he normally did in court, he stood up and faced the black-haired girl. "If you want your own, you're going to have to get it yourself, because I'm sure as hell not getting rid of this."

 _Where did those emotions come from? Why am I so protective of this tiny statuette?_

"Oh! I-" Maya looked shocked, and more than a little sad. "I'm sorry, Nick. I just thought that you didn't- well, like the Steel Samurai. You said that it was for kids."

"No, I'm sorry, Maya, I didn't mean to get so mad at you. I just….feel really attached to this figure, that's all." Sinking back into his chair, he returned to the miles and miles of boredom that lay ahead of him on the road.

Or so he thought.

•••••

"Sir, are you sure?" Gumshoe's voice was uncertain, on edge.

"Yes, Gumshoe. I will be returning shortly. Do not, under any circumstances, let anyone else besides yourself know of my return from abroad."

"Why not, sir?"

"Must I spell everything out for you?" Sighing, Edgeworth explained his plan.

"Oh, I see, sir. That makes sense. Even to an idiot like me!" The silver haired man could almost hear the grin that must have been spreading across the detective's face through the phone, and he made a small smile himself.

"I'm glad that you understand. Now, follow the instructions I gave you, and everything will work out satisfactorily."

"Got it, sir!" Hanging up, the prosecutor tucked his small black phone into his coat pocket.

 _This plan is going to work, right?_ Edgeworth's thoughts were swirling, but he could understand them well enough. _If Gumshoe continues on like I've asked him to….and Wright is still the same person as before._

Even thinking of the name brought up a group of emotions that the platinum-eyed man would rather not feel. Because of von Karma, he believed them to be unnecessary, simply blockades in the way of his path to success.

But Phoenix had taught him otherwise. Trust, happiness, dare he say love? were all necessary feelings, and it was normal and good to feel them. The spike-headed defence attorney could be idiotic, but he certainly was a good friend, and had a deep level of trust for the "Demon Prosecutor".

At least, he did before the note was found on the desk of that prosecutor.

•••••

"Huh?" Phoenix was approaching his small house, and something was lying at the threshold. "What's that?"

As he neared the doorway, he made out that it was another box. A small, wooden, blank box. He started to run through the snow, and skidded to a stop. Or attempted to, but slipped on ice as he tried to slow himself. "Oof!" Crawling to his feet, he rubbed his jaw and mumbled curses.

Standing up, he picked up the package, and carried it inside. He was apprehensive this time, excited and worried to see what could be in the box. Staring at the box, he made no move to open it, but set it down on a cluttered table. The polished wood simply reflected the attorney's face, worried onyx eyes and sable hair staring right back at him.

Biting his lip, he looked at the box again. It stayed stationary. It was, of course, still an inanimate object. Pulling out his phone, the lawyer dialed Maya's number and listened for her cheery voice.

"Hey Nick! Did you decide to give me the statue?"

"Heh. No, I'm keeping that."

"Aww, c'mon!"

"Maya…..Anyways, remember how I told you about the box I got before?" Glancing at the casket, another wave of trepidation swept over him.

"Yeah. Ooh, did you get another one?" Excitement filled her voice.

"Yep, I did. Should I open it?"

"I dunno, Nick. The other one made you really sad, right?"

"Sad doesn't even begin to cover it."

"I know, I know! I'll come over to your house, and we can open it together!"

"...That's actually a good idea."

"YAAY! I get to go to Nick's house! I'll be there in a bit, kay?"

"Wait, Maya-" But the spirit medium had hung up.

Tearing his eyes away from the container, he put down his phone. Looking around his house at the disorganized jumble it was, he groaned.

"How am I going to clean this up before she gets here?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Coolnerdgirl** : Wow, people actually like this! I'm surprised, I didn't think anyone would even read it. Shoutout to the guest who reviewed this, your comment was awesomely nice! If anyone has any suggestions, please tell them to me! I definitely want to hear from you guys, and I think that your ideas are great. Also, if you have any other ideas for OC names, besides what I will say in this chapter and what I've said before, _please_ tell them to me.

Anyways, I suck suck suuuck at giving myself deadlines. Don't be worried if I don't post a new chapter in a while, writers block is a very big problem for me. So that means that your ideas can come in the story! Yaay! (please send me ideas I need them)

Please review, I always want criticism! Feel free to be as mean as you want, because I really want any advice that I can get. Even if the advice says that my story sucks. If you think it sucks, just tell me why! I can fix it! That is an easily solved problem!

Wow, I sound like a motivational speaker. Anyways...Enjoy!

•••••

"Dammit!" Cradling his stubbed toe, Phoenix jumped around on one foot, wincing in pain. "That goddamned table…." Slowly lowering his leg, he hobbled around, grabbing all of the dirty clothes that were scattered all around his house. Grabbing a pair of dirty socks that smelled suspiciously of sulfur, he threw the mass into the washing machine.

Walking away from that, he flinched when he heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" Limping over, he straightened up and answered the door. "Who is i- Oh, hey Maya! You got here a lot faster than I thought you would."

"No prob, Nick!" She smiles, flashing a peace sign. "Now, where is that mysterious box thingy?" Scanning his apartment, the eighteen-year-old smiled at the Steel Samurai poster that she gave to him on his birthday. "You kept it!"

"Well, why wouldn't I?"

"Good point. That's why you're the attorney, and I'm the spirit medium!" Passing the threshold, she smiled at the picture framed on a table. "Is that you and Larry?"

"Oh, yeah, that was taken after I graduated from law school."

Walking in further, she kept on wandering through the house. "Wow, Nick, your house is so neat-Well, I don't mean that in the organized form of neat."

"Hey!" Smiling, Phoenix shook his head at Maya. "Anyways, the box is over here."

"Oops!" Grinning, she bounced over to where the lawyer was standing. "Sorry, Nick. Are you ready to open in?"

Her voice took on a note of seriousness, and her expression was grim.

"Lighten up, Maya! Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be that bad." But Phoenix wasn't so sure. He was nervous, almost terrified, about what the box would hold.

"And even if it is that bad, I'll be here for you!" Her cheerful demeanor had partially returned, but she still looked slightly confused. "After we open the box, I need to check something, ok?"

"Got it." Biting his lip, he reached his hand toward the lid of the box, then hesitated.

"Come on, Nick! You can do it! Open the box!" The ebony-haired girl was determined, cheering Phoenix on with excitement and her own nervousness.

"Calm down, I'm going to!" Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he reached his arm out and lifted the lid.

"What's in it? What's inside?" Chocolate eyes searched for the contents, and looked confused when they landed on what they actually were. "Is that….a chocolate bar? And a music box? Huh?"

Maya's confusion was clear. "Nick, are you alright?" What did those two items

"I….I'm fine, Maya. Just a little shaken." In reality, he was more than just a little bit shaken. The chocolate was his favorite as a kid, but they had stopped making it in the States a couple of years ago. The music box….that was a gift that he had given to Edgeworth for his 11th birthday. If it was the same one, it would play _Für Elise_.

Cranking the handle, the familiar notes written by Beethoven sounded through the room. But Edgeworth was dead, how could this be happening? Did someone send this to him as a prank? But who else would have all of these things? "The evidence contradicts the testimony….this isn't possible…." Murmurs escaped his trembling lips, and his hands began to shake.

A tentative voice broke his revery. "Nick….it's alright, it's ok, just breathe." That's when Phoenix realized that he was crying, soft quiet tears of regret and sadness. Tears, tears were dripping off of his face and off of his hands and they were everywhere.

Gently grabbing his arm, Maya slowly led her friend to the couch and sat him down. "Now where does Nick keep the blankets….Ah! There!" Grabbing the blue fluffy blanket sitting on a random chair, she draped it over the trembling form huddled in a ball. Sitting down next to him, she began to slowly rub his back in circles, whispering comforting words to him. Minutes passed, maybe even an hour, but not once did Maya slow her soothing words and therapeutic rubs.

Slowly, the shuddering breathing began to stop, and the tears slowed down. When Phoenix could finally speak again, he stuttered out a "thank you" and a "I'm fine". Which Maya replied to saying "it's no problem, I wanted to help" and "if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask me".

Surprising Maya by suddenly standing up, Phoenix walked briskly into the kitchen. Opening one of his many cluttered cabinets, he looked around for mugs. Grabbing two, he started his coffee machine and began to brew the beans. "Maya, I'm making coffee, do you want some?"

 _How is he over that so quickly?_ The spirit medium's thoughts were wandering, twisting and turning like so many leaves in the wind. _Or is he just distracting himself with it? Either way, I probably should keep him doing whatever the heck he's doing._

"Sure, I'll take a cup," she said hesitantly, "but are you sure that you're ok?"

Turning to face his legal aide, he said words that made Maya's heart break. Somehow, he said them with a smile.

"I'm not sure I'll ever be ok, Maya."


	6. Chapter 6

**Coolnerdgirl** : Hello, sorry about the _looooong_ break I took. My family dragged me off to Ireland, so….yeah, couldn't really do anything from there especially because where I was there was ZERO WiFi. Yeah, that happened. Sorry, guys. Anyways, shoutout to **Misaxx99** and **DontTellThemIWriteFanfics** for following this story, and shoutout to **SkyiesTheLimit** for your positive review!

Guys, please review. It actually does (sometimes) get me out of writer's block, especially when I see that people are actually enjoying this thing. I don't want to sound cheesy or cliché, but _you guys_ are the real reason that I can keep on going. Whenever I get one of those notices that say that someone has followed or favorited this, my heart lights up a bit.

Enough of the sappy stuff! Writing all of the "Mystic's" and "Mr.'s" in this chapter took for-ev-er, too. Hint hint, that means that someone who does that is coming in, hint hint.

Let's get to it!

•••••

"We will be landing in L.A. shortly. Thank you for flying with Knight and Pawn Airlines, and have a nice day!" The overly-cheery flight attendant's announcement sounded throughout the cabin, giving several of the passengers a shock. Edgeworth had been ignoring the voice for the entire flight, but this announcement was different from those preceding it. This announcement meant that he was almost home. This announcement meant that his world wouldn't crash around him just quite yet.

This announcement meant maybe, just maybe, seeing Phoenix Wright once again.

 _Why is this taking so long?_

Impatiently tapping his fingers in an erratic pattern against the armrest (which earned him a few dirty looks from the woman sitting next to him) his mind wandered along a well-traveled path. His nervous thoughts were clouding his judgement, however, and the slightly optimistic plan he had laid out was beginning to look darker and increasingly impossible to achieve.

 _Will he ever trust me again?_

 _It's been a year since that case._

 _It's been a year since that verdict._

 _It's been a year since the note I simply left lying on my desk, unprecedented and unwarned._

 _It's been one whole year since I left without telling anyone except Gumshoe that I was leaving._

Shaking his head as if that action would get rid of the negative thoughts, he returned to speculation once again.

 _No. I can't think about that. That will only harm my efforts._

Taking a deep breath, he slowly let it out, slowing his pulse and relaxing physically. Stopping the movement of his fingers, he continued to breathe deeply, gripping the armrest tightly at first, then loosening his muscles. The woman next to him let out a grumbled "it's about time" and just as Edgeworth was turning to glare at her, the wheels of the plane touched down on the asphalt.

He was in L.A.

He was home.

•••••

Grabbing his bag from the luggage carousel, he rolled it over to the seating area. Taking a seat and crossing his legs, the prosecutor pulled out his phone. Dialing a familiar number, he took solace in the fact that the detective still answered as spiritedly and respectfully as the first day he was on the job.

"Edgeworth, sir!"

"Hello, Detective. I have landed in Los Angeles, and I just got my bag."

"Got it, sir! I'll send a car over ASAP, sir!"

"Thank you." He was attempting to do what the alleged "spirit medium" and Thorleif had taught him how to do; say thank you and show appreciation.

"Oh! It's no problem, sir! Is that all?"

"...Gumshoe." The silver-eyed man had been hesitant to ask this, but he felt as if he had to. The answer would at least give him some comfort, some sense of familiarity.

"Yes, sir?"

"Could you come to the airport as well?"

"Huh? Oh, of course!"

"That will be all, Gumshoe."

"Got it, pal! Thanks!" A faint smile on his lips, he closed the black phone and slipped it back into his pocket.

 _He won't be arriving for some time. I might as well read the news, I haven't read the latest edition. Keeping up with it was a good idea; Wright is doing well in court._

Pulling out the photo that he had kept close to him for a long time, he looked at it as three 14 year olds started singing the "Pokémon" theme together, their smiles spreading to their parents and several strangers around them.

 _They seem close._

 _I wonder if that's how I appeared to the world with those too? Messing around, having fun, not paying attention to many rules…..Then again, I was in fourth grade. These are teenagers._

… _although do look like they are having fun._

 _They must trust each other._

 _Can I gain back the trust of my friends?_

 _Is that even possible, considering what I've done to them? The pain I've put them through, the actions that harmed those around me._

 _Will they even want me back, after that horrible fake "suicide note"?_

 _Will they ever want me back?_

 _Can I ever really go back home?_

•••••

Pearl was sitting cross-legged in Wright and Co. Law Offices, her breaths deep and controlled. In the weeks following the Maximillion Galactica case, Phoenix had somehow convinced her and Maya to change into "normal" clothes, after getting lots of odd stares from strangers and a comment from an old lady that would be better placed in a smutty fanfiction.

Right now, she was wearing a Jammin' Ninja tee shirt, a denim skirt, and sneakers.

No matter how hard the defence attorney would try, she would never put on pants, as she said, "only males wear trousers, and I am not a male! Mr. Nick, do you think that I am a male?" But as of now, she wasn't paying attention to what she was wearing. She was thinking about Maya, Phoenix, and the (occasionally mentioned by Maya) Mr. Edgeworth.

Even though her physical body was in the office, her spiritual body was floating in what she believed to be space. Women who could only be described as stars danced around her, all wearing long, flowing robes. They all were strong spirits, gifted enough to return from the dead when called. Several men were around her as well, and they were wearing the same big-sleeved robes as the women.

She recognized some of the dead, but she wished to speak with two people in particular. One of them was familiar and a relative, one of them was someone she only knew about from Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick. The phantoms around her recognized that wish, and parted around her, whispering words of comfort and luck in languages old and new.

The two she was aiming to see moved forward. Mia Fey, her cousin, glided over to her and gave her a hug. "It has been too long since I saw you last, Pearls. How is Phoenix doing? How is Maya?" Brown hair floated around her, and a bittersweet smile was on her face. "Please remember to take care of them, they need you as much as you need them. Now, Pearls, why did you come here?"

"Hello, Mystic Mia! It is great to see you again. Mr. Nick isn't doing very well, though. He's been really upset lately, and I can't help him! It makes me upset that I can't do anything at all." Tears were starting to bead in the corners of her eyes, and all of the anger and frustration that no eight-year-old girl should have to feel exploded out of her.

"He's been crying, and I don't know how to help him stop being upset! He keeps talking about someone who left, and Mystic Maya says it's Mr. Edgeworth. But Mr. Edgeworth isn't here and it doesn't make sense, but if Mr. Nick says that Mr. Edgeworth is gone he must be! I don't know how to make him feel better, Mystic Mia!"

The man whom she had wished to speak to came forward. "Mr. Edgeworth….My son? No, my child, Miles isn't dead. I would know if he died. Could you tell me why you think he is dead?" Gregory Edgeworth put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, keeping up a calm façade, but inside he was extremely worried. Everyone thought that Miles was dead?

"S-sure. Thank you, Mr. Gregory. I-I don't know much, but I heard that he left a note saying "Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth Chooses Death" and Mystic Maya says that it was a, um, sue-iz-say-dee note?"

"Edgeworth left a suicide note?"

"Miles left a suicide note?"

Mia and Gregory spoke at the same time, their confusion clear.

How could someone as strong as Miles Edgeworth make anyone think that he was dead?


	7. Chapter 7

**Coolnerdgirl** : Hi, guys! I'm back from procrastinating for no good reason. (yay me!) On a more important note: People like this story! *dances awkwardly* Shoutout to **allamanda29** , **LassRonan0020** and **Suzumi Maeko** for following _and_ favoriting (aw yisssss) and to **DontTellThemIWriteFanfics** for reviewing!

Happy birthday, France! And before you ask, I am not from France. _Non, mon petit lecteur._

•••••

After explaining what she knew to Gregory and Mia, and ending with a "I don't know how to help Mr. Nick!", the two spectres were still at a loss for words. How could Miles Edgeworth do something so horrible to those around him? And how were those around him dealing with it? And, most important, where in the world was he?

"Let me get this straight, Pearls." Mia was a little confused, more than a little scared, and definitely more than a little worried. "Edgeworth made everyone think that he was dead, left a note saying that he "chose death", and somehow no one has found him?"

"What was my son thinking, writing a suicide note! Was he trying to hurt everyone around him? Was he even thinking of Phoenix and Larry, his friends? Was he thinking of anyone but himself when he wrote that idiotic...that completely stupid note?" Gregory was somehow pacing while flying, his arms flying into the air.

"Mr. Gregory, are you sure that Mr. Edgeworth isn't dead?" Real concern was on Pearl's face, and small tears were beading in her eyes.

Hearing the spirit medium, the man calmed down a small amount. "Yes, my child. I would know if my son was dead." Seeing the disbelieving expression on her face, he cracked a smile. "I'm dead serious about this, you know." That awarded him a smile from the girl, and he patted her on the head affectionately.

"I think I understand why he did it, Pearls, but would you please let me talk to Phoenix through you? I need to find something out about the two of them." Mia was deep in thought, processing the information that she just received. If Phoenix was that torn up about losing Edgeworth, did that mean….?

"Alright, Mystic Mia." A small smile was still on her face, as the 'dead serious' joke was pretty funny. "I think I have to leave now, though."

"I understand, Pearls."

"Goodbye, Pearl. It was a pleasure to meet you, and I hope that we can speak again."

"Goodbye Mystic Mia, Mr. Gregory!" The eight-year-old focused on returning to the world of the living, and to the two phantoms watching, it seemed that she dissipated in a glowing burst of light.

•••••

While all of that was happening, the person whom the spirits were the most worried for was drinking coffee with Maya. His spiky hair had drooped, but otherwise he was maintaining a cheery façade. He smiled, but there was no real conviction behind it. His eyes were sad, showing how he really felt, but the smile stayed put. Overall, Phoenix Wright was putting the college years he spent with a Drama major to use.

Inside Maya's mind, an unfamiliar voice whispered to her. " _Hello, Maya. You don't know me personally, but when you were younger, you saw your mother channel me. I'm Gregory Edgeworth, Miles's father. May I talk with Phoenix? I'm worried for him as well."_ Slightly shocked, the ebony-haired girl obliged, and where an 18 year girl old once sat, a 35 year old man took her place.

"Phoenix, it's been a while." Jerking his head up, the defence attorneys (living and dead) locked eyes. "How have you been? Actually, don't answer that question. I was talking with Pearl earlier, and I have a few questions to ask you. Phoenix? Wait, don't faint!"

But it was too late, as the 22 year old had fainted.

•••••

"Phoenix!"

 _Huh? Who's talking to me?_

"Wake up, my child."

 _I know that voice. Who is it?_

"Phoenix, wake up."

 _I haven't heard it in a long time…._

"Phoenix!"

 _Mr. Edgeworth!_

"Gack!" Jolting upright, the spiky-haired lawyer looked around. "Mr. Edgeworth? Is that you?" He wasn't sure if the voice that he heard was a dream or not, but he knew that he had heard it.

"Yes, Phoenix. Next time we are talking, please do not faint in the middle of our conversation." His tone was serious, but his eyes were sparkling with joy. "As I was saying before you passed out, I have some questions for you."

"How does Maya know about you?" Phoenix's face was a menagerie of emotions. Confusion, sadness, happiness, and slight fear were the most prominent on his face, but there were many more being felt.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I was talking with Pearl earlier, and….No, Phoenix, I don't know how she knows about me, don't ask. As I was saying, I was talking with Pearl, and she told me some things that made me reach out to the spirit medium she said would most likely be with you. Maya's mother….knew me as well, and the girl might have known about me from when you both took on the DL-6 Incident.

"Good job on that, by the way. But that is beside the point." Clearing his throat, he looked his younger in the eye. "My boy, I have something important to tell you. Miles is-"

But he was interrupted by a figure slamming the lounge area door open. "Mr. Nick, Mr. Nick! Mia wants to talk to you, Mr. Nick!" Pearl noticed Gregory. "Hello, Mr. Gregory! I didn't know that you wanted to talk to Mr. Nick too!"

"Pearls? What were you doing here? How did you talk to Mr. Edgeworth and Mia at the same time? I'm so confused…."

And he would stay confused for a while, especially because he fainted again.


End file.
